aux extrémités de la vie
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Le colonel Sheppard part pour une mission de secours avec Ronon et Zelenka.


**Aux extrémités de la vie**

**FANFIC**

Un jumper se pose sur le continent Lantien. Le sas arrière s'ouvre sur le docteur Beckett et Teyla. Le docteur Beckett porte un lourd chargement d'appareils médicaux. Des Athosiennes les accueillent et leur indiquent un baraquement.

-« C'est par ici docteur. »

Ils entrent silencieusement sous la tente Athosienne. Dans la pénombre apparaît une jeune femme en sueur. Elle a les traits tirés, les yeux creusés, mais elle esquisse un sourire en reconnaissant Teyla. Ses mains sont posées sur un joli ventre rebondi. Elle tend une main tremblante vers son amie.

-« Teyla. Je crois que cela se passe mal encore une fois. Pourras-tu chanter pour mon enfant et moi lorsque le moment sera venu ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Zéla, voici le docteur Beckett. Tu te souviens de lui ? Il était déjà venu pour vacciner nos enfants. »

Elle redresse péniblement la tête et pose sur Carson un regard emprunt de tristesse.

-« Oui, je me souviens de vous. »

Elle ferme les yeux et semble s'assoupir. Teyla prend Carson par le bras et l'accompagne à l'extérieur.

-« Zéla a déjà perdu deux enfants alors que ces grossesses étaient inachevées. Elle ne pensait plus pouvoir enfanter et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle a découvert cette nouvelle maternité.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé dès le début ?

-Parce que j'ignorais son état. Elle n'en a fait part à personne dans le village. Je suis persuadée qu'elle se l'ait caché à elle-même. »

Un cri leur parvient de l'intérieur de l'habitation. Carson et Teyla s'y précipitent.

A proximité d'une petite planète, un jumper tangue dangereusement avant de s'enfoncer dans l'atmosphère. Une épaisse fumée noire s'en dégage ainsi qu'un jet continu d'oxygène. A l'intérieur le major Lorne envoie un SOS vers Atlantis.

-« Atlantis ! Ici, Lorne ! Nous perdons de l'altitude. Nous nous dirigeons vers C 12.18.

Nous allons tenter un atterrissage d'urgence. Atlantis répondez ! »

Sur Atlantis, le docteur Weir se précipite dans la salle de contrôle.

-« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le major Lorne nous a envoyé un message de détresse.

-Passez le moi !

-C'est impossible, les communications sont interrompues. Nous n'avons pas réussi à entrer en contact avec eux. Seule la réception fonctionnait.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Il semblerait qu'ils soient en approche de la planète C 12.18. »

Elisabeth semble réfléchir. Cette planète ne lui est pas inconnue. Elle interroge du regard le technicien.

-« Elle avait été exploré en vue d'un site alpha lors de notre première année sur Atlantis.

-C'est la planète aux dinosaures ?

-Oui.

-Envoyez immédiatement une équipe à leur recherche. Où est le colonel Sheppard ?

-Il est au hangar avec le docteur Zelenka. »

Le docteur Weir connecte sa radio.

-« Colonel Sheppard, on a besoin de vous au centre de contrôle. »

Le colonel Sheppard est assit aux commandes d'un jumper. Il examine diverses données retranscrites sur la vitre avant. Zelenka s'active sur un tableau de cristaux Anciens. Il râle en tchèque tout en permutant des cristaux. Sheppard et Zelenka s'arrêtent en entendant l'appel du docteur Weir.

-« Que se passe-t-il Elisabeth ?

-Un jumper est en perdition. Il est probable qu'ils se soient crashés sur C 12.18.

-Le site alpha remplit de monstres préhistoriques ?

-Celui-là même !

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Nous l'ignorons. Nous n'avons pas pu entrer en contact direct avec l'équipage. Nous savons uniquement qu'ils perdaient de l'altitude et allaient droit vers la planète. Ils revenaient d'une exploration prévue de longue date dans ce secteur.

-Qui est aux commandes du jumper qui a disparu?

-C'est le major Lorne. »

Durant l'échange, Sheppard a quitté Zelenka et pénètre dans la salle de contrôle d'où il s'adresse directement à Elisabeth.

-« Teyla est partie ce matin sur le continent avec le docteur Beckett. Quand à McKay, il est sur le Deadale avec Hermiod. Mais je peux partir sur le champ avec Ronon et Zelenka!

-Pourquoi emmener Zelenka?

-Nous étions en train de modifier le jumper 6 afin de booster sa vélocité. C'est une idée de Rodney. Il pense qu'en faisant dérivé…

-Oui, c'est très bien mais en quoi Zelenka peut vous être utile?

-Et bien si nous retrouvons le jumper de Lorne, nous pourrons envisager une réparation, ou à défaut récupérer un maximum de matériel. En plus, c'est l'occasion de tester la nouvelle propulsion du jumper 6.

-Très bien. Soyez prudent John, personne ne sais s'il s'agit d'un accident ou d'une attaque wraiths. Je demanderai au Deadale de se tenir prêt à intervenir. »

Carson est auprès de la jeune femme. Un monitorage fœtal est en place. L'Athosienne est perfusée et branchée à divers scopes. Une assistante de Beckett l'interpelle par radio.

-« Docteur, j'ai les résultats que vous m'avez demandé.

-J'arrive ! Ca va aller Zéla. Respirez calmement et profondément. Je reviens tout de suite auprès de vous. »

Le docteur Beckett sort et prend l'ordinateur que lui tend la jeune femme. Teyla quitte le groupe de villageois avec lequel elle s'entretenait. Elle leur fait signe de l'attendre puis rejoint Carson devant la laborantine. Carson semble contrarié.

-« Ces résultats ne m'étonnent guère. Teyla, il faut impérativement transporter Zéla sur Atlantis.

-Elle va encore perdre son enfant?

-Pour l'instant l'enfant va bien, c'est la maman qui m'inquiète. Il faut rapidement faire une extraction fœtale avant que tous ses bilans ne se détériorent.

Teyla, ton amie risque à ton moment de convulser et de mourir. L'origine de ce mal est liée à la grossesse elle-même! Le seul traitement est l'accouchement.

-Elle va donc perdre son enfant. Sa grossesse n'est pas plus achevée que l'étaient les précédentes. Jamais Zéla n'acceptera cette solution docteur Beckett.

-Non, Teyla ! A ce terme l'enfant est viable, mais il nous faut être sur Atlantis, et rapidement !

-Le jumper est reparti juste après avoir déposer votre matériel. Contactez Atlantis et expliquez la situation au docteur Weir. Elle fera sûrement le nécessaire pour qu'un jumper arrive au plus vite ! De mon coté, je vais essayer de convaincre Zéla.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard… »

Sur Atlantis, le docteur Weir vient d'être informée de ce qui se trame sur le continent.

-« Carson, le jumper mettra trop de temps pour vous rapatrier sur Atlantis. Je vais demander au Deadale de vous téléporter ici ! »

Le docteur Weir contacte le Deadale et entre directement en relation avec le commandant du vaisseau.

-« Colonel Caldwell, nous avons besoin de vous pour une urgence médicale. Vous est-il possible de téléporter Teyla, le docteur Beckett et sa patiente sur Atlantis ? »

Le colonel Caldwell n'a pas le temps de répondre que McKay intervient.

-« Nous sommes en train de travailler sur la téléportation avec Hermiod. En la remettant en marche de suite, elle ne sera pas fonctionnelle avant…

-Quinze minutes et dix-huit secondes. J'ai déjà lancé le processus de remise en marche. »

McKay lance un regard rageur à Hermiod qui fait ses yeux doux, comme d'habitude.

-« Une objection docteur McKay ? »

Rodney marmonne une réponse inintelligible. Il tourne le dos au Asgard et se lance dans de savants calculs.

-« Remettons nous au travail ! »

Caldwell peut enfin reprend la parole.

- « Docteur Weir, nous ne pourrons intervenir pour porter assistance au major Lorne si nous restons sur Atlantis plus longtemps.

- Je sais, mais pour l'instant nous ignorons s'il y a des survivants et si votre aide sera nécessaire. En revanche, sur le continent il y a une, voire deux vies qui dépendent de vous.

- Très bien, on va faire le nécessaire. »

Le colonel s'assoit à son poste de commandant.

-« En route pour le continent. »

Sur C 12.18, la porte s'active et laisse passer le jumper du colonel Sheppard. Celui-ci prend immédiatement de l'altitude afin de gagner la zone exacte d'émission du SOS. Le colonel Sheppard ne cache pas sa satisfaction.

-« Bravo Zelenka, ce jumper est vraiment très rapide. Ce sera sans nul doute un sacré avantage sur les darts wraiths. »

Le sourire de Sheppard s'éteint rapidement lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination. Sur la demande du terrien l'écran affiche pleins de données dont la localisation exacte du crash.

-« Il y a bien des traces de débris, tant au sol, que dans l'atmosphère. »

Zelenka confirme les premiers éléments recueillis par Sheppard.

- « L'explosion a eu lieu dans l'espace alors qu'ils rejoignaient Atlantis, sinon je ne vois pas comment il pourrait y avoir autant de débris ici ? »

Ronon suggère une attaque Wraiths, mais Sheppard ne le suis pas dans ce raisonnement.

- « Non, si c'était le cas, nous aurions déjà été attaqué. Ils auraient reçu l'appel de détresse et se seraient contenter de nous attendre bien tranquillement. Il y a sûrement eu une avarie technique, un circuit qui a surchauffé ou quelque chose dans le genre. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Zelenka ?

- J'en pense que dès qu'il y a un problème, c'est toujours de la faute des scientifiques!

- Je n'ai pas parlé d'une erreur humaine que je sache. Bon ça suffit ! On va descendre voire s'il y a des survivants.

- En tout cas il y de nombreux signe de vie. Quand à savoir ce qui est humain, c'est une autre histoire. »

Le jumper descend et s'approche de la zone du sinistre. Le vaisseau de Lorne est en partie détruit. Son avant est totalement désintégré et le compartiment arrière est éventré en de multiples endroits. Une fine fumée s'en échappe. Il n'y a pas âme qui bouge. Sheppard se pose a proximité en soulevant un nuage de sable poussiéreux. La visibilité se dégage progressivement et le colonel Sheppard peut sortir du jumper accompagné de Ronon.

Tous deux s'approchent des restes du vaisseau. Ils sont dans une clairière sableuse assez dégagée, mais ne progresse que lentement. Des bruits et mouvements dans la végétation alentour laisse présager la présence proche des monstres autochtones. Ronon marche dos à Sheppard, le flingue bien en main.

A l'approche du jumper des bruits carnassiers retentissent. Ronon se retourne et comme un seul homme, Sheppard et lui mettent en joue un splendide ptérodactyle. Celui-ci se repaît du cadavre d'un Atlante. Ils font feu en même temps. L'animal meure sur le champ, s'affalant sur le corps à moitié dévoré. Sheppard et Ronon sont médusés.

Derrière eux, un bruit les fait se retourner et pointer leurs armes sur…

Zelenka est devant la porte du jumper. Il vomit tripes et boyaux. Sheppard est furieux car ils ont bien failli lui tirer dessus ! Il sort du jumper et rejoint Zelenka.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites là, bon dieu !!!? Vous deviez rester au jumper !

- Oui mais, y'a pleins de bruits et franchement je ne veux pas rester seul là bas ! Ils sont tous mort ? »

Ronon, sort à son tour du jumper.

-« Oui, il n'y a plus rien de vivant là dedans ! Il ne reste pas grand-chose des corps. A priori il ne semble y avoir que deux cadavres et au vu des uniformes, je pense que le major n'en fait pas parti ».

Zelenka, le teint livide, paraît reprendre confiance.

- « Il est donc encore en vie ! »

Ronon sèche brutalement ses illusions.

- « Ou alors il s'est déjà fait boulotté par ces bestioles. »

Sheppard tente de redonner de l'optimisme à son équipe.

- « Tant que je ne vois pas de trace du cadavre de Lorne, je préfère penser qu'il est sorti de cet enfer. »

Ronon reste septique.

- «Ok, mais même s'il est sorti indemne de cette carcasse métallique. Je ne vois pas bien où il a pu se réfugier… à part dans l'estomac d'un monstre?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est sans doute parti en direction de la porte des étoiles! Elle n'est qu'à quelques heures de marche d'ici. A sa place, c'est ce que j'aurai fait. »

Zelenka ne paraît pas plus convaincu que Ronon.

-« Moi, je n'aurai pas bouger d'ici. Le major Lorne aurait du nous attendre à côté du jumper.

- Il ignore qu'Atlantis a bien reçu son message. Non, sa seule chance est la porte, surtout avec ces monstres partout ! »

Ronon, ajoute encore une touche de morosité.

-« Même s'il est en vie, je doute qu'il puisse atteindre la porte sans servir de repas avant ! »

Zelenka s'inquiétant de son sort autant que de celui du major Lorne, tente de faire bouger le colonel Sheppard.

- « Qu'attendons-nous pour aller à la porte des étoiles. Nous pourrons l'y attendre tranquillement.

- Ne nous dispersons pas. On est effectivement sur de rien. Il serait idiot de partir vers la porte si finalement le major est parti dans l'autre direction. Après tout, il est possible qu'il ne soit pas en état de s'orienter correctement. Commençons par rechercher des traces laissant supposer qu'il puisse être encore en vie. Plus vite nous en trouverons, plus vite nous pourrons partir à sa recherche. »

Zelenka s'affole devant le tour que prennent les événements.

- « Vous voulez que l'on aille à sa recherche tout seul ? Avec tous ces monstres ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dès que l'on aura une certitude, je demanderai du renfort. En attendant, puisque vous êtes là, regardez s'il y a des données récupérables dans le jumper ! »

Le colonel Caldwell contacte le docteur Beckett par radio.

-« Docteur Beckett, nous sommes prêt à téléporter votre patiente sur le Deadale. Hermiod a rentré les coordonnés du site.

-Attendez encore quelques minutes s'il vous plait. J'essaye de stabiliser son état. Il s'est beaucoup dégradé durant ces dernières minutes et il est à craindre le pire. Je me dois de prendre des précautions. Avez-vous une unité médicale opérationnelle sur le Deadale ?

- Elle est sur le pont avec le docteur McKay. Ils sont prêts à intervenir.

-Et sur Atlantis ? »

Sur Atlantis, le docteur Weir suit les échanges radio.

-« Nous sommes prêts également Carson. Votre équipe a préparé un bloc selon vos instructions. »

Le docteur Beckett se tourne vers Zéla. Celle-ci est blafarde et geint doucement. Les scopes sont tous en alarme.

-« Dans quelques instant nous seront sur Atlantis. »

Teyla se poste debout devant ses amis.

-« Nous sommes en place colonel Caldwell. »

La lumière de la téléportation emplit le baraquement, qui subitement se vide de ses occupants. Sur le pont du Deadale, Carson, Teyla et la jeune femme se matérialisent. Le docteur Beckett est très inquiet. Zéla ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur. Au sol des petites rigoles de sang commencent à apparaître. Le monitorage fœtal se mets instantanément en alarme et Zéla se tient le ventre en criant. Beckett apostrophe le colonel Caldwell:

-« Vite, téléportez nous sur Atlantis!! »

A l'orée de la forêt, Ronon a trouvé des traces de sang, ainsi que des morceaux de tissus venant d'une combinaison Atlante.

-« Le major Lorne est bien passé par là ! Il est apparemment blessé. »

Zelenka ramasse des lambeaux réguliers de tissus noirs.

- « Pourquoi avoir détruit volontairement sa tenue ? »

Sheppard se rapproche prudemment de ses hommes.

-« Sans doute pour se faire un bandage ou une attelle. Cela prouve au moins qu'il a encore une certaine lucidité. D'autant qu'il a bien pris la direction de la porte. Retournons au jumper. Maintenant que nous avons la certitude que Lorne est en vie, je vais demander de l'aide pour explorer la forêt et le retrouver avant nos dinosaures. »

Zelenka, pas rassuré par l'évocation des dinosaures, se recroqueville sur lui-même, collant au plus prêt Ronon et Sheppard. Ensemble ils rejoignent leur jumper lorsque surgit un animal mi-tyrannosaure, mi-branchiosaure. Zelenka est tétanisé et ne bouge plus d'un iota. Ronon et Sheppard tirent sur l'animal, mais cela n'a pour effet que de le rendre encore plus agressif. Le monstre, la gueule écumant de bave, expose ses longues dents à la vue des trois hommes, puis hurle en expectant sa répugnante salive. Le cri mélodieux et chantant est si surprenant venant d'un tel animal qu'il plonge Ronon et Sheppard dans une expectative inattendue. Le monstre ne reste pas inactif et profite de cette paralysie temporaire pour attaquer ses proies humaines. Heureusement, le colonel Sheppard sort de sa torpeur hypnotique et prend rapidement sa décision.

-« Ronon ! Couvrez-moi ! »

Ronon à son tour émerge du néant où l'avait plongé le chant de cette étonnante sirène.

Sheppard se précipite vers le jumper alors que Ronon tente de détourner l'attention du monstre. Il épaule son arme et tire sur l'animal qui semble à peine chatouillé. Celui-ci plus véloce que ne laisse présager sa corpulence se tourne vers Sheppard. D'un coup de patte assuré, il fait bouler le jumper à l'instant même où Sheppard pénètre dedans. La porte du sas arrière se ferme violement, comme on claque une porte, et le jumper semble rebondir sur le sol puis s'immobilise quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Au point d'impact, un énorme « champignon atomique » de sable monte vers le ciel.

Zelenka paniqué, hurle en tchèque tout en courant de droite à gauche, décrivant un cercle erratique autour de Ronon. Ce dernier, entame une course vers le jumper, mais celle-ci est interrompue par la venue d'un second monstre. L'animal s'interpose entre Ronon et le jumper qui gît sur le dos. Ronon fait alors marche arrière et rejoint Zelenka à la lisière de la forêt, là où quelques minutes plus tôt, ils regardaient calmement, imprudemment, les traces laissées par Lorne.

Les deux dinosaures semblent en grandes discussions quand soudain ils se tournent vers Ronon et Zelenka. Les monstres se précipitent sur eux avec brusquerie, se bousculant mutuellement. Au premier arrivé, le morceau de choix !

Le major Lorne est à mille lieux d'imaginer le drame qui se noue dans la clairière. Sur son visage couvert de sang séché, se lit une fatigue immense et une douleur non moins intense.

Il s'arrête quelques minutes sur un rocher couvert de mousse pour ajuster une attelle à sa jambe droite. Sa combinaison est déchirée sur tout son flanc gauche, montrant un bras maculé de sang, ainsi qu'une profonde plaie sur la cuisse.

Il grimace en refaisant son pansement de fortune. Autour de lui, la forêt s'est faite silencieuse. Quelques oiseaux chantent doucement. Lorne prend le risque de fermer les yeux en s'adossant à la froide roche. Le sommeil le gagne rapidement et c'est avec un sursaut de surprise qu'il rouvre les yeux. Lutter contre la fatigue est capital pour survivre sur cette planète hostile. Sa vigilance et son attention sont mises à rude épreuve. Après quelques minutes d'un pseudo repos, Lorne fouille les rares poches restées intactes de sa combinaison et en sort quelques comprimés. Il en avale un avant de boire les dernières gouttes d'eau d'une gourde. Il jette celle-ci avec un grognement de dépit et repart pour une longue marche.

Sur Atlantis le docteur Beckett sort du bloc chirurgical. Il retire sa charlotte et laisse s'échapper un soupir d'épuisement.

-« Il s'en est fallu de peu ! Elle a fait un HRP et la césarienne était la seule thérapeutique tant pour la mère que le bébé. »

Teyla le regarde sans comprendre.

-« Docteur, tout cela n'est que du charabia pour moi. »

Elisabeth confirme d'un geste de la tête son égale incompréhension.

-« Désolé. La tension de Zéla ne cessait d'augmenter et je craignais qu'elle n'entraîne des convulsions. En faite, le placenta, qui participe aux échanges entre la mère et le bébé, s'est brutalement décollé, suite à un violent pic de tension. Ainsi Zéla faisait une hémorragie massive alors même que son bébé était…comment dire…exsanguiné. L'hématome rétro Placentaire a nécessité une césarienne salvatrice. Je pense maintenant pouvoir affirmer que Zéla s'en sortira, mais elle va rester quelques jours en réanimation. Il faut stabiliser sa tension et son état hémodynamique. »

Teyla et Weir s'approchent d'une baie vitrée. Elle surplombe la salle d'opération où s'affairent encore les panseuses. Le docteur Weir se tourne vers Carson et pose la question restée en suspend.

-« Et le bébé ? »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Carson se détend et sourit.

-« Elle va très bien.»

Et d'ajouter en riant :

-« SGC n'avait pas envisagé l'utilisation d'une couveuse sur Atlantis !

J'ai donc demandé au service de recherche agro-molleculaire de me prêter un de leur incubateur. Une fois retirés ronces aliens et autres végétaux carnivores, nous avons fait un nid douillet pour la première Atlante née dans la cité. »

Teyla sourit à son tour et demande à voire Zéla. Le docteur Beckett la retient gentiment.

-« C'est trop tôt pour l'instant, elle est maintenu dans un coma artificiel pour encore quelques heures. Le risque de convulsions n'est pas encore totalement écarté. Les prochaines 72 heures seront décisives. Il faut attendre. »

Un drone fend le ciel de C 12.18. Le curieux projectile s'abat sur la masse rugissante des dinosaures, détruisant d'un coup unique le couple de pachydermes. Zelenka se laisse tomber au sol en baragouinant une sorte de prière incompréhensible. Ronon n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre et se tient droit comme la justice.

-« J'étais presque inquiet! On a failli attendre ! »

Du jumper 6, tout juste sorti de sa gaine poussiéreuse, apparaît une main puis une tête. Le colonel Sheppard s'extirpe alors du vaisseau à moitié retourné, l'avant planté dans une dune de sable. Du sang rouge vif coule sur sa joue gauche. Une plaie de l'arcade sourcilière saigne abondamment. Il rit franchement en regardant d'une part Ronon, serein, le visage souriant, et d'autre part Zelenka, en nage et tout tremblotant sur ses jambes mal assurées.

-«Je ne voyais pas grand chose et je voulais être sur de la cible visée ! Sinon, McKay n'aurai pas manqué de me faire remarquer que j'avais voulu éliminer un rival potentiel.

-Dites plutôt que sans moi, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir.

-Cela ne m'a pas semblé flagrant pour le moment.»

Pendant cet échange, Ronon et Zelenka ont rejoint le colonel au pas de course.

Zelenka est atterré par la discussion entre John et Ronon.

-« Cela suffit ! »

Les deux hommes s'éclaffent puis se font une sommaire accolade, calmant du même coup les craintes du scientifique. Le calme revenu, ils entreprennent ensemble, de remettre le jumper dans le bon sens, puis Zelenka s'affaire à l'intérieur.

- « Le système de communication est HS, ainsi qu'une partie de la navigation. C'est un miracle que vous ayez pu activer les drones. »

Sheppard s'inquiète de l'état de son vaisseau.

- « C'est réparable ?

- Oui, mais il me faudrait plusieurs jours. »

Ronon intervient auprès de Zelenka.

- « McKay aurai sans doute dit quelques minutes ! »

Zelenka commente cette phrase en tchèque puis s'attaque aux réparations.

-« Bon, je pense que ce sera possible en une bonne journée. »

Il regarde autour de lui et ajoute, inquiet :

-« S'ils nous laissent tranquille ! »

Sheppard regarde sa montre et grimace.

- « En attendant il faut absolument retrouvé le major Lorne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La nuit va tomber dans quelques heures et elles sont particulièrement fraîches par ici. Peut-on faire voler le jumper jusqu'à la porte des étoiles? Ce sera un site relativement sécurisé. Vous pourrez y travailler en toute quiétude pendant que Ronon et moi seront à la recherche de Lorne ».

Zelenka semble septique.

- « Ce n'est pas de voler le problème.

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

- C'est de voler droit ! Je vous l'ai dit, la navigation est caput !

- Ce n'est pas un souci. La porte n'est pas loin, je peux piloter à vue. »

Ronon interroge Sheppard.

- « Si nous sommes à la porte des étoiles, pourquoi ne pas aller directement sur Atlantis effectuer les réparations et demander de l'aide ? »

C'est Zelenka qui répond avec lassitude.

- « Oui, nous pouvons franchir la porte mais pas le jumper. Il faut d'abord que je colmate les fuites énergétiques. S'il passe l'horizon des événements cela risque de créer des dommages irréversibles. Il est également impératif que je répare certains de ses composants qui sont fondamentaux au bon fonctionnement de… »

Sheppard coupe court au débat.

- « Oui, bon, on a compris ! Je me charge de nous poser prêt de la porte. Ronon et moi irons chercher le major Lorne et pendant ce temps, vous irez sur Atlantis et rameuterez les troupes ! De plus, Elisabeth a sûrement déjà envoyé de l'aide. Je suis certain que le Deadale est en route. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

Sheppard s'installe aux commandes et le jumper décolle.

De son côté, le major Lorne progresse lentement. Le chemin est très abrupt et sa jambe immobilisée l'handicape. Il franchit difficilement un obstacle puis se fige en entendant un bruit suspect de branchage. Le chant des oiseaux s'est arrêté net. Un silence lourd et inquiétant règne autour du soldat. Le bruissement de feuillage se renouvelle, plus prêt, trop prêt ! Le major Lorne se retourne et se retrouve face à une sorte de tout petit vélociraptor. Pas plus gros qu'un petit chien, celui-ci n'en est pas moins effrayant. Il a une dentition impressionnante et ne la cache pas, bien au contraire. L'animal avance à tout petit pas, comme effrayé par l'Humain. Cette apparente inquiétude n'est en rien le reflet de la réalité. Le petit dinosaure hume la proie blessée qui s'offre à lui. Une langue, fine, fourchue et incroyablement longue se glisse hors de sa monstrueuse gueule. Tel un serpent, la langue progresse horizontalement vers le major Lorne. Celui-ci sort un couteau et se met en position de défense. L'étrange organe buccal se fige à une vingtaine de centimètre du couteau puis se rétracte brutalement, semblant disparaître. Le militaire ne se laisse pas surprendre par cette attitude et maintient un appui ferme sur ses bases. L'animal semble continué à se rétracter. C'est au tour de tout son corps de se replier, tel un accordéon, sur ses pattes arrières. Loin d'être une position de retrait, cette tactique, lui permet de faire peser tout son poids sur ses larges pattes et de se catapulter sur le major. Une masse unique, mi-animal, mi-homme roule sur le sol de la forêt.

Au même instant, dans le ciel, passe le jumper de Sheppard.

Sur Atlantis, le docteur Weir s'inquiète et fait les cent pas dans son bureau.

Elle s'adresse au centre de contrôle.

-« Est-ce que le colonel Sheppard vous a contacter à l'heure prévue?

-Non docteur Weir. Ils ont plus d'une heure de retard. J'ai tenté de les joindre par radio, mais mes appels sont sans réponse.

-Mettez-moi en contact avec le Deadale.»

Le technicien fait signe au docteur Weir qu'Atlantis et le Deadale sont en mode ON. Le docteur Weir prend la parole.

-« Colonel Caldwell ? Je suis sans nouvelle de l'expédition de Sheppard. Je crains qu'ils ne soient tombés à leur tour dans un guet-apens.

-Nous sommes en partance pour C 12.18, mais il est impossible de poser le Deadale sur cette planète.

-Je le sais ! J'enverrai une équipe par la porte des étoiles dès votre mise en orbite basse. Ainsi, si des Wraiths sont en embuscade, nous pourrons compter sur un soutien rapide de votre part.

-Cela me semble réalisable, mais je me réserve le droit d'envoyer des F-302 si votre expédition de secours se transforme en mission militaire.

-C'est entendu ! »

Elisabeth coupe le contact avec le Deadale et se tourne vers Teyla qui l'a rejoint.

-« Teyla, préparez une nouvelle équipe ! »

Une vive lumière éclaire le centre de contrôle d'Atlantis.

-« Ce sera avec moi ! »

Les regards se tournent et McKay surgit de nulle part !

-« J'ai demandé à Hermiod de me téléporter sur Atlantis. Ma place n'est pas sur le Deadale. De plus Radek est parti avec le jumper 6 sur lequel nous faisions des essais. Il y a plusieurs heures de recherche dans ce jumper. Je dois impérativement pouvoir le récupérer. »

Rodney ajoute d'une voix basse, mais perceptible de tous :

-« Et puis Hermiod me tape sur le ciboulot. Cet Asgard est insupportablement imbu de sa personne ! »

Elisabeth Weir retient un fou rire puis ajoute sérieusement :

-« Alors c'est entendu ainsi ! Je veux que vous soyez opérationnels dès que le Deadale nous contactera. Vous avez dix minutes ! »

Teyla et Rodney s'éclipsent chacun de leur côté.

Sheppard est concentré sur son pilotage. Il règne un silence religieux dans le compartiment intérieur du vaisseau. Zelenka est très tendu alors que Ronon paraît impassible. La trajectoire du jumper est particulièrement imprécise et les passagers sont régulièrement ballottés alternativement sur les côtés et vers le plafond du vaisseau. Le colonel Sheppard manœuvre délicatement le jumper et le pose avec une improbable douceur près de la porte des étoiles.

Le visage du colonel se détend. Le sang a séché sur sa joue et un sterilstrip barre son arcade gauche. Le sas arrière du jumper s'ouvre. Radek est le premier à sortir. Il se précipite à l'extérieur et respire profondément, comme si l'air lui avait manqué. Réalisant soudain qu'un monstre pourrait à tout instant surgir, Zelenka fait marche arrière, télescopant Ronon au passage. Sheppard sort à son tour.

-« Du calme Radek, ici vous ne risquez rien ! Les anciens n'auraient pas construit la porte dans une zone infestée de bestioles susceptibles de détruire la construction au moindre éternuement !

- Les dinosaures n'étaient peut être pas encore là ?

- C'est probable, mais bon….

- Bon quoi ? »

Le colonel Sheppard s'agace de tant de couardise et bouscule verbalement Zelenka.

- « Bon, il n'y a pas de monstres visibles et les détecteurs vous laisserons le temps de vous sauvez ! Maintenant, cessez de pleurnicher et mettez-vous au travail ! Plus vite vous taperez les coordonnées d'Atlantis, plus vite vous serez en sécurité. Quand vous serez dans la cité, expliquez la situation au docteur Weir et demandez à McKay de venir vous aider à réparer le jumper. »

Sheppard rejoint Ronon qui s'affaire à préparer le matériel nécessaire à l'expédition de recherche. Zelenka s'approche du tableau de commande de la porte. Il y enfonce les touches codant pour Atlantis puis reste dans l'attente d'une réaction qui ne vient pas. Il recommence l'opération puis devant un nouvel échec, tente une autre manœuvre. Contrarié par l'étonnante immobilité de la porte, Zelenka se couche sous le tableau de contrôle et commence à autopsier l'engin. Le résultat est sans appel et c'est dans un état d'abattement complet qu'il interpelle le colonel Sheppard.

-« Colonel Sheppard ! Nous avons un nouveau problème !

- Quoi encore ?

- La porte a été sabotée. Certains composants ont été délibérément retirés. Sans ces cristaux, il nous est impossible de franchir la porte, ni même de l'activer. »

Ronon questionne Sheppard.

- « Je doute que ce soit les dinosaures qui aient trafiqué la porte. Est-ce que cela pourrait être un coup des Wraiths ?

- Franchement je ne le pense pas. Ils ne nous auraient pas tendu un piège si sophistiqué alors qu'il suffisait de se mettre en embuscade avec des darts. Non, ce serait plutôt dans les manières des Geniis. »

Le colonel Sheppard retourne au jumper et en sort tout un attirail militaire. Il distribue à Ronon quelques grenades avant de compléter ses propres réserves. Il vérifie ensuite le chargeur de son flingue puis pose deux armes à côté de Zelenka. L'homme de sciences regarde les deux pistolets comme s'ils allaient le mordre. Sheppard fait semblant de ne pas voire le désarroi du scientifique et rejoint Ronon.

-« Ronon et moi partons immédiatement à la rencontre du major Lorne, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Quand à vous… Occupez vous de trouver comment évacuer ce nid de guêpes! »

Ronon, esclaffe.

- « Z'avez pas vu la taille des guêpes !!! »

Cet humour ne plait pas du tout à Zelenka.

-« Rodney avait raison, vous êtes insupportables et vous nous mettez une pression pas croyable! »

Sheppard et Ronon font semblant de l'ignorer et s'éloignent du jumper. Sheppard sourit et dit à l'attention de Zelenka resté seul devant la porte :

- « Oui, et avec McKay ça marche à tout les coups, essayez donc d'en faire autant ! »

Zelenka regarde les deux hommes armés s'éloigner. La petite zone dégagée qui l'entoure ne le rassure pas du tout. Il semble y avoir derrière chaque arbre, un monstre caché, prêt à le manger vivant. Ses doigts touchent craintivement la crosse du revolver. Son toucher est doux et plus chaud que prévu. Le temps paraît s'écouler au ralenti pour le docteur Zelenka qui pendant quelques minutes, sombre dans une délicieuse torpeur. Le silence c'est installé autour de lui.

Une ombre se superpose à l'image de ses doigts délicatement posés sur l'arme. Une lourde main s'abat sur celle, plus petite, de Zelenka.

Sheppard et Ronon ignorent ce qui se passe sournoisement dans leurs dos. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à pénétrer dans la forêt, des tirs transpercent le silence. Ronon entend siffler un projectile tout prêt de son oreille. Les réflexes aiguisés par sa longue expérience, il se jette à terre, trouvant un abri improvisé. Devant lui ses attaquants sont invisibles. Sheppard est à cinq mètres sur sa gauche. Il fait quelques pas vacillants vers Ronon puis s'effondre au sol.

Le docteur Beckett s'approche de Zéla. Celle-ci lui fait un immense sourire. Elle a repris conscience depuis plusieurs heures mais est toujours lourdement monitorée.

-« Docteur, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier. Teyla m'a raconté vos exploits. Vous êtes un homme bien. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon enfant. »

Carson, gêné par cette effusion de remerciements en profite pour changer de sujet.

-« L'avez-vous vue ?

-Oui, votre assistante a eu la gentillesse de la conduire auprès de moi. D'après vos collègues, elle pourra sortir de son…heu de sa boîte de verre, dans quelques jours.

-Vous savez, sauver cette enfant a été pour nous un défit bien plus difficile à relever qu'il n'y paraît. Atlantis n'est pas équipée pour de telle chose.

-Vous voulez dire pour que naissent des enfants ?

-C'est exactement cela.

-Les anciens n'avaient donc pas d'enfants ? »

Carson est surprit par cette logique naïvement correcte qui le laisse à court d'arguments. Il s'excuse d'un geste et quitte l'espace médical. D'un pas rapide il rejoint le centre de contrôle d'Atlantis. Il interpelle le docteur Weir tandis que McKay et Teyla s'éloignent.

-« Docteur Weir. Zéla, m'a suggéré… »

Sa voix reste un moment en suspend puis il reprend, comme pour lui-même, d'un ton si bas qu'il en est à peine audible.

-«…C'est même étonnant que nous n'y ayons pas penser avant… »

Le docteur Weir de son côté s'impatiente. Elle n'est pas disposer à attendre que s'expriment les pensées parfois loufoques du médecin.

-« Quoi, Carson ?

-Les anciens avaient bien des enfants eux aussi. Pourquoi rien n'est conçu dans cet optique sur Atlantis ?

-Je l'ignore Carson et pour le moment c'est le cadet de mes préoccupations ! »

Sur ces mots, Elisabeth, visiblement contrarié, retourne au poste de commandement laissant le docteur Beckett repartir songeur.

Le major Lorne est assit sur un vieux tronc à moitié vermoulu. A ses pieds, de nombreuses cendres témoignent d'un récent feu. Deux braises rougissent encore dans le foyer en galets. Lorne mord goulûment un morceau de viande, reste du vélociraptor qui l'avait chatouillé de trop prêt. Délicieuse vengeance !

Au loin retenti les bruits de détonations. Le major lâche son bout de carne et dégaine son arme.

Les bruits de tirs ont cessé comme ils sont venus. Les sons maintenant familiers de la forêt ont reprit leur habituelle rythmique. D'un coup de pied, le militaire éteint les dernières braises puis se lève et repart immédiatement en direction de la porte. Sa progression déjà lente de part ses blessures se ralenti encore davantage. Ignorant l'origine des coups de feu, amis ou ennemis, le major Lorne prend soin d'effacer un maximum ses traces.

Sheppard est à terre, allongé dans le sable grisâtre de C 12.18. Il se tient l'épaule gauche d'une main. Son teint a viré au gris, comme un caméléon cherchant à tout prix à se faire discret. Du sang coule entre ses doigts. Ronon est sorti de sa piètre cachette et s'est posté à côté de son ami. Ses jambes sont écartées dans une position alliant attaque et défense. Son arme bien en main, il semble appeler son assaillant à se dévoiler. Sa demande est rapidement exaucée.

Autour d'eux surgissent des hommes armés. Ils sont six et mettent en joue Ronon et Sheppard. En infériorité numérique évidente, les deux hommes sont contraints à laisser tomber leurs armes. Un cri aigu les attire vers la porte des étoiles. Zelenka quitte la console de contrôle, poussé violement par un homme tout de noir vêtu. Sheppard sert les dents. La colère lui redonne des couleurs.

-« Kolya ! »

Kolya s'approche de Sheppard. Le sombre Genii est hilare. Il contemple la blessure de Sheppard et porte la main à sa propre épaule gauche.

-« Nous voila quitte colonel Sheppard ! »

Sheppard est toujours à terre. Il s'est assis pour récupérer un peu d'énergie et de souffle, mais fait mine d'attendre tranquillement la suite. L'illusion est pitoyable tant la douleur tire ses traits. Il poursuit malgré tout la discussion sur un ton mondain.

- « Ce n'est pas exact Kolya, vous nous devez la vie. Aurais-je eu tord de vous laisser vivre lors de notre dernière rencontre ?

- Peut être aurait il mieux valu m'éliminer en effet.

- Que faites vous là ? Je ne crois pas à un si mauvais hasard.

- En fait… Nous vous attendions. Vous avez mis plus de temps que prévu et j'avoue avoir eu peur un instant que vous n'arriviez pas ici en un seul morceau. »

Ronon intervient à son tour.

-« Comment saviez-vous que nous étions sur cette planète ?

- Et bien, il a suffit de vous attirer ici. Une petite bombe artisanale fabriquée grâce à votre C4, un bon timing et le tour était joué ! »

Zelenka réagit soudain, comme sortant d'une nébuleuse.

- « C'est donc vous qui avez détruit le jumper du major Lorne ?

- Oui, une bien jolie petite explosion. Programmée pour se déclencher en approche de cette planète. J'ai un bon réseau d'informateurs et cela fait bien longtemps que j'attendais une telle occasion. Il a cependant été difficile de piéger le vaisseau. Vos amis sont très prudent…Mais moi, je suis très malin ! J'avoue quand même que je commençais à m'impatienter. »

Sheppard invective Kolya.

- « Que voulez-vous Kolya ?

- Mais vous, bien évidement ! Vous avez tué plus de 65 de mes hommes, détruit en quelques secondes, plusieurs années de travail, de sacrifice.

- Je défendais ma cité, vous en auriez fait tout autant !

- C'est exact. Mais parmi ces hommes il y en avait un qui m'était très cher, comme peut l'être un fils. Alors voyez en mon attitude la vengeance d'un père et non l'action d'un militaire. »

Sheppard s'est difficilement redressé. Il essaye de se montrer plus solide qu'il ne l'est en réalité, mais cela n'échappe ni à Kolya, ni à Ronon, qui tente d'intervenir.

-« Battez vous contre moi kolya, d'homme à homme.

- Vous ne m'intéressez pas ! »

Sheppard se poste devant ses hommes.

- « Alors laissez Ronon et Zelenka s'en aller. C'est une histoire entre vous et moi.

- Non, j'ai un bien meilleur marché à vous proposer. »

A l'intérieur du Deadale, le colonel Caldwell est agacé.

-« Hermiod, vous ne pouvez toujours pas localiser les jumpers du major Lorne et du colonel Sheppard ?

- Je localise parfaitement le jumper qui s'est écrasé mais il n'y a aucun signe d'une quelconque activité dans ses environs. C'est loin d'être le cas autour du second jumper. Il est devant la porte des étoiles et j'y détecte de nombreux mouvements.

-Ce pourrait être les équipes du colonel Sheppard et du major Lorne ?

-Non, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. »

Caldwell réfléchit à cette dernière réflexion du Asgard puis contacte le docteur Weir sur Atlantis.

-« Docteur Weir. Nous avons la zone de crash dans nos radars. Il n'y a aucun survivant in situ. En revanche, il semblerait qu'il y ait de nombreux signes de vie autour de la porte des étoiles. Le Deadale va s'y positionner en orbite géostationnaire. Il serait imprudent d'envoyer directement vos hommes par la porte. Vous devriez envoyer un MALP en reconnaissance. Hermiod suggère qu'il ne s'agit peut être pas de nos seuls compatriotes.

-C'est entendu colonel Caldwell. »

Sur Atlantis, McKay et Teyla sont prêt à partir. Un MALP est affrété devant la porte des étoiles. Les coordonnées de la planète hostile sont entrées mais la porte refuse de s'activer. McKay rejoint le centre de commandement au pas de course, rouspettant sur l'incompétence du personnel.

-« Laissez moi voire ça ! »

Il s'agite autour du tableau de contrôle, sans plus de succès.

Kolya attrape Zelenka par le bras. Celui-ci se tasse sur lui-même comme un enfant ayant été pris en flagrant délit de sucrerie. L'ancien commandant Genii le bouscule vers Ronon, qui instinctivement réceptionne le scientifique tétanisé.

- « Je vous doit ma vie, c'est exacte. Et je considère qu'elle vaut largement celle de ce barbare et de cette mauviette ! Mon deal est le suivant Sheppard. Soit j'épargne votre vie, mais ces deux-là finissent dans le ventre d'un monstre local… »

Zelenka perd connaissance en entendant cela et Sheppard sert les poings de colère. Ronon, quand à lui attend la suite avec circonspection. Kolya, satisfait de son petit effet poursuit sa diatribe.

-« Et j'aurai la satisfaction de vous savoir hanté par cette vision le reste de votre existence…. »

Sheppard se jette alors sur Kolya, mais les sbires de celui-ci braquent leurs armes sur lui, stoppant net son geste impulsif.

-« Soit, je les laisse ici mais vous et moi partons faire une petite balade dans la forêt. »

Sheppard s'est approché de Zelenka mais n'ose se baisser, de peur de ne pouvoir se relever. Il jette un œil expert sur la respiration harmonieuse du scientifique et ne peut retenir un sourire en pensant à McKay et à la similitude de leurs réactions. Il profite de ce sourire pour ironiser.

- « Une bien charmante forêt dont les ôtes sont particulièrement accueillants. Une promenade pour parler du bon vieux temps j'imagine. Histoire de se ressourcer sans doute. »

Kolya ne cache pas son irritation. Il reprend avec un plus large sourire carnassier.

-« Je dirais plutôt une petite course digestive. »

Ronon comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu, se crispe de colère.

- « Vous voulez faire une chasse à l'homme ?

- C'est exact. Mais pour une fois mon gibier sera des plus intéressants. Vous voyez colonel Sheppard que ma proposition est honnête. Je vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir. Ainsi je m'acquitte de ma dette envers vous. Leurs misérables vies ou le plaisir de vous prendre la votre ».

Sheppard est sidéré par de tel propos. Il s'attendait à une exécution dans les règles de l'Art, pas à un tir au pigeon.

- « Quelle chance aurai-je seul face à vous et vos acolytes ? Vous êtes un militaire Kolya, tout comme moi ! Je refuse de me laisser tuer comme un lapin de garenne ! Laissez moi une arme et battons-nous, ou tuez moi maintenant, mais je ne jouerai pas ce petit jeu avec vous. »

Kolya rit aux éclats puis se fige et regarde Sheppard avec un oeil glacial.

- « Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix si vous tenez un tant soit peu à la vie de vos compagnons. Quand à vous abattre comme un vulgaire animal….Bien que cela me serait particulièrement jouissif, je vous accorde que cela ne serait pas très humain. Et pour tout vous dire, cela gâcherait un peu mon plaisir. Je vous laisse juste votre couteau. Quand à moi et mes hommes, on vous laisse une heure d'avance sur nous. Trois d'entre eux resterons pour surveillez Médor et son jouet. »

Insulté, c'est au tour de Ronon de se jeter sur kolya. Sans plus de résultat.

-« Tout doux, tout doux… ne gaspillez pas vos forces dans de futiles actions.

Je pense que votre choix est fait… Colonel ! » Kolya appuie sarcastiquement son intonation sur ce dernier mot, puis recule d'un pas et désigne trois hommes.

-« Vous trois, vous restez ici et surveillez ces deux lascars. Dans Deux heures vous les expédierez sur Atlantis. » En même temps que ses consignes, kolya distribue à ses hommes les cristaux manquant de la porte.

-« Ne les remettez en place qu'au moment de l'envoie et surtout retirez-les dès que le colis est parti !

Venez Sheppard, il est temps pour nous d'y aller. »

Deux hommes empoignent brutalement le colonel Sheppard. Kolya suit derrière et le troisième homme ferme la marche, couvrant leurs arrières. Ronon ne peut esquisser le moindre geste. Il est dans la ligne de mire de trois Geniis dépités de ne pas participer à la chasse. A leurs pieds, Zelenka respire calmement, rêvant sans doute à une calme partie d'échec dans la paisible campagne de sa république Tchéque natale.

Sur Atlantis la tension est à son comble. McKay s'énerve et vérifie pour la millième fois des résultats toujours insatisfaisants. Le docteur Weir explique la situation au Deadale.

-« Colonel Caldwell ! Nous ne pouvons pas activer la porte des étoiles. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe de l'autre côté. Même McKay ignore l'origine de la panne. »

McKay relève instantanément la tête sur le mot « ignore » et intervient.

-« Bien sur que si, je la connaît l'origine de la panne ! Elle est sur C 12.18 ! Ce que je ne sais pas…Pour le moment… C'est ce qui empêche la porte de s'ouvrir. Mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Je pense que les cristaux de contrôle… »

Elisabeth coupe franchement la parole de Rodney.

-« Colonel Caldwell, je crains qu'une action militaire ne soit inéluctable. » Elle se tourne vers McKay et poursuit à l'attention du Deadale.

-« Et je ne pense pas qu'on ai le temps de vérifier les présomptions du docteur McKay. Si une menace pèse sur nos équipes et potentiellement sur Atlantis, Il faut agir vite.

- Les F-302 sont prêts, ils décollent sur le champ. »

Quittant le Deadale, trois F-302 pénètrent l'atmosphère de C 12.18 et s'approchent de la porte des étoiles. Au sol, un homme leurs fait de grands gestes.

A bord d'un des chasseurs, un militaire aperçoit le curieux manège.

-« Deadale, ici le major Lance, nous avons la porte en vue. Un homme nous fait des signes, je crois reconnaître Ronon Dex. Oui, c'est bien lui ! Le docteur Zelenka est à ses côtés. Il vient de sortir d'un jumper qui semble en mauvais état. Il y a aussi des hommes à terre. Ils sont immobiles, sans doute inconscients. Ils n'ont pas la tenue réglementaire mon colonel. Ce ne sont pas des hommes à nous. »

Le F-302 du major Lance effectue des mouvements d'ailes afin de signifier à Ronon la bonne réception du message. Enfin, il reprend de l'altitude et se remets en position auprès des deux autres vaisseaux.

-« Il est impossible d'atterrir ici, quelles sont vos instructions mon colonel?

- Gardez vos positions, Hermiod va téléporter une équipe sur le site.

Hermiod, tout est prêt ?

- Question idiote. Pour vous, les humains, il faut toujours du temps pour tout ! La solution était inévitablement la téléportation ! Les coordonnées du site sont enregistrées depuis notre mise en orbite. Je n'attendais plus que vous colonel Caldwell! »

Le colonel Caldwell grince des dents et s'agrippe aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil de commandant.

-« Atlantis, nous envoyons une équipe sur place. La situation semble maîtrisée par Ronon Dex. Nous n'avons pas eu en visuel le colonel Sheppard ni le major Lorne. Nous vous tenons au courant! »

Zelenka est allongé sur le sol, à quelques mètres du jumper. Ronon tourne comme un lion en cage à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Les trois soldats de kolya sont à l'affût du moindre signe suspect, mais le calme relatif relâche leur attention.

Ils plaisantent sur les diverses tortures que leur chef se doit d'infliger au présomptueux Terrien. Leurs rires gutturaux agacent méchamment les oreilles de Zelenka qui s'agite dans son sommeil. Des échos désagréables perturbent sa partie d'échec et l'éloigne de ses verts pâturages. Zelenka s'énerve et émerge de son rêve avec la rapidité d'une tortue. Il entre ouvre les yeux et regarde sans voire le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Ronon contemple la scène, analysant rapidement toutes les actions qui peuvent en découler. Une lumière de lucidité apparaît dans les yeux de Zelenka. Celui-ci se redresse brutalement dans un sursaut et pousse un cri qui sort les gardiens de leur léthargie.

Surpris par la brusque intervention de Zelenka, les trois hommes se tournent vers lui. Quittant momentanément Ronon des yeux, ils pointent leurs armes dans la direction du scientifique. Erreur fatale qui permet à Ronon de se jeter sur le premier sbire à porter de bras. Celui-ci est instantanément maîtrisé et désarmé. Le cou brisé, il glisse silencieusement sur le sol. L'arme à la main, Ronon tire et fait mouche à deux reprises. Les deux soldats n'ont pas le temps de voire venir qu'ils se retrouvent inconscients... Pour l'éternité.

Zelenka regarde l'action sans en comprendre la finalité. Puis réalisant sa soudaine liberté, il se précipite dans le jumper. Silencieusement, il cherche du regard la présence de Kolya et de Sheppard.

-« Ronon ? »

Ronon l'a rejoint dans le jumper. Il lui fait signe de se taire et montre le ciel du doigt. Au même instant un vrombissement brise le silence. Ronon risque un regard, puis reconnaissant les vaisseaux terriens, sort et les hèle avec de grands gestes. Zelenka est paniqué.

-« Que faites-vous ? Vous voulez nous faire repérer ? Ce sont peut être des darts ou des vaisseaux Geniis ?

-Calmez-vous docteur Zelenka. C'est un F-302. Et puis les Geniis n'ont pas de vaisseau !

Récupérez les cristaux et réparez la porte au lieu de vous cacher dans le jumper. »

Zelenka hésite et tarde à quitter son refuge. Ronon continue ses grands gestes et imitant Sheppard, bouscule le pauvre Radek.

-« Allez Zelenka, assez rêvassé, agissez bon sang ! Bougez, bougez !! » Zelenka sort enfin du jumper. Au dessus de leurs têtes le F-302 effectue des mouvements d'ailes puis disparaît dans la stratosphère. Ronon baisse les bras et rejoint Zelenka à la porte.

-« Il nous a reconnu. Pouvez-vous réactiver la porte maintenant ? »

Zelenka montre les cristaux à Ronon. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a quitté Atlantis, il sourit et répond sereinement.

-« Ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! »

Les deux hommes de kolya marchent d'un pas rapide, ignorant les diverses embûches que présente la nature inhospitalière de la planète. Ils n'ont pas lâché le colonel Sheppard qu'ils empoignent fermement par les bras. Sheppard a le visage ruisselant de sueur et chaque traction sur son bras gauche le fait grimacer. Il est éprouvé par cette marche forcée et peu confortable.

Kolya tend sa main en signe de halte.

-« Là, ça suffit ! Nous sommes assez loin de la porte des étoiles. » Il se tourne vers ses hommes et regarde amusé le piteux état de son prisonnier.

-« Sheppard ! » D'un geste rapide de la main, Kolya somme Sheppard de le rejoindre, mais c'est en fait les deux sbires qui le propulsent violement au sol. Le terrien s'affale au pied de l'ancien chef militaire. Ce dernier sourit et repousse John du pied. Kolya prend alors un couteau qu'il jette négligemment sur Sheppard.

-« Je vous donne exactement 60 minutes pour vous sauver. Courez, déguerpissez, rampez ou détallez comme un petit rongeur, faites comme vous voulez, mais passé ce délai, nous commencerons la chasse. Si vous cherchez à regagner la porte des étoiles avant la nuit, mes hommes vous tueront. »

Sheppard se redresse, le couteau à la main. Il tente de sourire, mais son visage exprime davantage la haine que l'ironie.

-« Comment être sur que Ronon et Zelenka sont encore en vie ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Il ne vous reste que 58 minutes ! Votre temps est précieux, mais libre à vous de le gaspiller !

- Et si c'est moi qui tue vos hommes avant la nuit ?

- N'abusez pas de ma gentillesse Sheppard ! Lorsque je vous aurais mis la main dessus vous regretterez amèrement ces propos ! Plus que 55 minutes ! »

Sheppard reste figé et silencieux, provocant Kolya par son mutisme et son manque de précipitation. Kolya soutient son regard puis se tourne vers ses hommes.

-« Vérifiez vos armes paralysantes. Complétez vos munitions et vos explosifs et n'oubliez pas d'aiguiser vos couteaux. La chasse sera bientôt ouverte ! »

Sheppard profite de cet intermède pour pénétrer lentement la densité de la forêt. Dès qu'il n'est plus visible des Geniis, il part au pas de course et disparaît.

Une lumière signe l'arrivée imminente des hommes du Deadale. Lorsque ceux-ci se matérialisent, Zelenka sort de sous la console de la porte des étoiles.

-« Voila, tout est remis en place ! On devrait pouvoir activer la porte sans problème. »

Au même moment sur Atlantis, McKay et Teyla, attendent patiemment le feu vert de Deadale.

-« Atlantis, ici le colonel Caldwell. Zelenka a réparé la porte, vous pouvez enclencher les chevrons de la planète C 12.18, mes hommes vous y attendent. Le site est sécurisé. »

Le docteur Weir fait signe à son équipe d'y aller. McKay s'approche de l'horizon des événements avec une certaine appréhension.

-« Si c'est Zelenka qui a remis la porte en état, nous sommes en droit de nous inquiéter. On pourrait peut être faire un essai avec le MALP ? »

Un simple regard de Weir suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il sera le parfait cobaye pour cette expérience.

-« Bon, et bien, je me sacrifie, comme d'habitude ! Avec les militaires, c'est toujours la même chose… »

Teyla a poussé Rodney dans la porte et pénètre juste derrière lui la lumière bleue. De l'autre côté de la porte, McKay et Teyla sont accueillis par Ronon et Zelenka. Ce dernier entraîne McKay vers la console et lui explique son rafistolage. McKay l'écoute studieusement avant de l'interroger.

-« Et bien, ce n'était pas si méchant finalement. Et le jumper 6 ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? C'est vous qui l'avez piloté ou quoi ?!

-Non, mais on a eu une collision avec un obstacle de taille. Le colonel a absolument voulu le faire voler malgré les dégâts évidents.

-Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?!

-J'avoue que je n'avais ni la volonté, ni l'envie de m'y opposer. Les conditions locales étaient guère fameuses et il valait mieux s'éloigner au plus vite.

-Parce que vous trouvez que la situation était meilleure ici ? »

Zelenka préfère s'abstenir de répondre.

De son côté, Ronon, résume les faits à Teyla.

-« C'est Kolya qui a saboté le jumper du major Lorne puis la porte des étoiles. Sa proie n'était autre que le colonel Sheppard. Il est blessé et est actuellement le gibier d'une chasse à l'homme bien inégale. Kolya ignore qu'à ce jeu-là, je suis un expert. Je vais partir immédiatement à leurs trousses.

- Et le major Lorne, vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

- En fait, on pensait le retrouver rapidement car il avait pris la route de la porte des étoiles. Il doit être blessé lui aussi. A cause des Geniis, nous avons perdu de précieux instants et plus le temps passe, plus la probabilité qu'il soit encore vivant diminue. »

McKay laisse Zelenka près du jumper et rejoint son équipe habituelle.

-« C'est malheureusement valable aussi pour le colonel Sheppard. Sans armes et sans nourriture, leur espérance de vie ici ne vaux guère mieux l'une que l'autre. D'autant qu'ils sont tous deux blessés ! »

Teyla boucle sa ceinture de munition autour de sa taille.

-« Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Ronon, je vous accompagne ! »

Du Deadale, le colonel Caldwell intervient dans la conversation.

-« Deux de mes hommes restent ici pour défendre les docteurs McKay et Zelenka pendant qu'ils réparent le jumper. Ils protègeront la porte contre une nouvelle tentative de sabotage. Les quatre autres vont se disperser à vos côtés afin de couvrir une plus grande surface. Ce Kolya est une menace permanente pour Atlantis, il est impératif de le capturer mort ou vif. »

Ronon et Teyla pénètrent dans la forêt. Les hommes du Deadale les escortent, puis s'espacent progressivement d'une bonne centaine de mètre les uns des autres.

Courbé sous un épais feuillage, le colonel Sheppard progresse à genou, reculant lentement. Sorti de son enveloppe végétale, il entreprend un méticuleux travail de tissage puis tend la liane ainsi consolidée. Après un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, il noue discrètement la liane à un gros tronc. Accroché à l'extrémité de la corde improvisée, seul dépasse du feuillage un lambeau de sa combinaison de pilote. Il regarde son œuvre et brise volontairement du branchage au pied de l'arbre.

Puis il s'éloigne en prenant soin de laisser de nombreuses traces apparentes.

Il avance rapidement mais reste à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant trahir un ennemi potentiel. Son attention se porte tout autant derrière lui qu'au dessus de lui. Les Geniis sont lourdement armés, mais les dinosaures sont ici maîtres des lieux. Sheppard n'ignore pas que tous les arbres et divers recoins sont autant de pièges providentiels pour ces affreuses bestioles. Il poursuit sa progression, mais hésite rapidement entre suivre un chemin escarpé ou prendre un petit corridor qui semble s'élargir vers une clairière. Finalement son choix se fait pour ce dernier.

Comme prévu le corridor débouche sur une petite percée lumineuse. Le terrain est dégagé autour d'un imposant rocher central. Le sol y est tout autant sablonneux et instable que sur le lieu de crash. Sheppard semble hésiter de nouveau. Il examine du regard les lieux et trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Latéralement au rocher se dessine le spectre d'un énorme dinosaure. L'ombre est démesurée et déformée, mais la bête n'en est pas moins effrayante lorsqu'elle apparaît au grand jour. Sheppard détourne les yeux et réprime un hoquet de dégoût en pensant au piège qu'il s'apprête à tendre. Il se force à regarder en face la monstruosité qu'il souhaite manipuler. Elle se dresse à quelques mètres de lui. Ce serait presque comique si la situation était différente. La silhouette du monstre ressemble à s'y méprendre à un gigantesque chameau Terrien. Deux énormes bosses déforment son dos et de longues pattes portent son corps et son cou charnu. La ressemblance pourtant s'arrête là. La peau est recouverte d'écailles sombres et rugueuses. Sur l'épine dorsale, les deux énormes protubérances sont pourvues de pointes acérées courbées tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. L'animal n'a pas remarqué Sheppard qui se tient face au vent. Il grogne, s'étire, puis se rallonge la tête entre les pattes et le museau enfoui sous un monticule de sable.

Sheppard contourne à pas de loup la clairière en effaçant progressivement ses traces. Lorsque cela lui semble possible, il jette en direction de la bête l'écusson Atlante qui orne son uniforme. L'emblème, lesté par une lourde pierre vient frapper le rocher derrière lequel se cache le monstre. L'animal manifeste son mécontentement et sa tête apparaît subitement au dessus du rocher. Ses yeux, fines fentes presque invisibles sur cette tête triangulaire, s'élargissent et apparaissent comme deux losanges scintillants.

Sheppard retient son souffle, priant pour que le vent ne tourne pas. L'animal hume l'air frais de cette fin de journée. Ses naseaux se dilatent projetant une étrange mousse verte. Le résultat doit être satisfaisant car il referme ses yeux et se rallonge. Le silence revient et Sheppard peut enfin se laisse aller. Il inspire profondément, soupire tant de soulagement que de lassitude, puis poursuit sa route.

Dans les profondeurs de la forêt, kolya s'énerve contre ses hommes.

-« Dispersez-vous et retrouvez moi sa trace tout de suite. Cet homme est seul et blessé, il est impensable qu'il nous sème ainsi ! Trouvez le moi ! Utilisez vos armes paralysantes ou visez les jambes, cela m'est égal, mais je le veux vivant !»

A cet instant, l'un de ses hommes se manifeste.

-« Ici, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Il s'est arrêté là pour se reposer. Cet homme n'est pas aussi malin qu'il le croit. Regardez, il y a un morceau de toile accroché au….haaaaaaaa !!

- Que se passe-t-il ? »

Les deux autres sbires se précipitent vers leur collègue, mais Kolya les arrête.

-« Attention, soyez prudent, ne vous jetez pas aveuglement dans un possible piège. »

Arrivé sur les lieux du drame, Kolya ne cache pas sa rage. Son soldat est embroché sur le tronc d'un arbre centenaire. La corde de liane retenait une bûche sur laquelle de nombreux pieux avaient été mal intentionnellement installés. L'homme émet un dernier râle avant de se laisser tomber contre l'écorce rugueuse. Kolya attrape l'extrémité de la liane et examine le morceau de tissus. Il serre le poing de rage sur cet appât sommaire mais efficace.

Le Genii crache sa colère et sa hargne.

-« Sheppard !! Je vous ferai payer chaque mort !! Sheppard ?!! » Le hurlement de kolya se perd dans l'immensité de la forêt.

Le colonel Sheppard suspend sa marche. Il entend au loin l'écho d'un cri. La rage de Kolya est proportionnellement égale au plaisir que cela procure à Sheppard. Ce dernier sourit malicieusement et reprend sa course.

Ronon et Teyla sont interrompus dans leur progression par un hurlement agonisant. Teyla ralentit ses pas.

-« Faites attention, il y a peut être des monstres dans le coin ! »

Ronon fait un large sourire.

-« S'ils pouvaient manger nos adversaires, ce serait un excellente idée. »

Ils continuent leur avance, gardant bien leurs armes en main.

A l'ombre d'un grande feuille d'un simili palmier, le major Lorne semble assoupit. Les tribulations de ses amis ne font qu'effleurer sa conscience de plus en plus ténue.

Dans l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, un cri lointain raisonne.

Zéla passe la main par un sas de l'incubateur. Du bout des doigts, elle caresse le crâne chauve du nouveau-né.

-« Chut…Du calme ma chérie, ce n'est rien… Arrête de pleurer ma puce. »

L'enfant s'agite légèrement puis reprend son paisible sommeil.

Devant la porte des étoiles, McKay termine son inspection du jumper. Il s'active frénétiquement en tournant autour de l'engin.

-« C'est un massacre ! Qu'avez-vous fait à ce jumper Radek ? La plupart des composants sont irréparables. C'est un miracle que vous ayez réussi à voler jusqu'ici !

- Je le sais très bien Rodney, c'est ce que je me suis tué à dire au colonel Sheppard !

- C'est un tortionnaire et en plus il abîme notre matériel avec une jubilation pas croyable! Je suis prêt à parier qu'il croit que l'on peut réparer son jouet simplement en soufflant dessus. Quand il va revenir je vais lui dire le fond de ma pensée. »

McKay se calme subitement, réalisant qu'il n'aura peut être jamais l'occasion de se défouler sur Sheppard. Il fait semblant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur. Zelenka se focalise sur les divers branchements du jumper mais n'ose briser ce silence religieux. Après une minute très solennelle, McKay se tourne vers les militaires du Deadale.

-« Avez-vous des nouvelles du colonel Sheppard et du major Lorne? »

En bons militaires, avares de leurs mots, ceux-ci se contentent de hocher négativement la tête.

McKay recommence à pianoter sur son clavier.

-« Bon…Remettons nous au travail. Je pense que d'ici une heure ou deux, on pourra aboutir à un rafistolage efficace. Radek, montrez moi ce que vous avez ramené du jumper de Lorne. »

Zelenka expose ses trouvailles et McKay farfouille dedans en poussant des Oh et des Hum annonciateur d'un cerveau en ébullition.

Sur Atlantis, le docteur Weir rumine tout en tapant sur son ordinateur. Le docteur Beckett passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas docteur Weir?

- Carson ? Non, rentrez. J'essaye de rédiger un rapport mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Comment va votre patiente ?

- Très bien. Je lui ai prescrit du repos mais je la soupçonne d'avoir passé la journée à admirer sa fille.

-Franchement, ce n'est pas moi qui la blâmerai. Cette petite poupée est un rayon de soleil dans cette sombre journée » A cette évocation, le visage d'Elisabeth se rembrunit.

Le docteur Beckett ose à peine prononcer la question qui tracasse tant le docteur Weir.

-« A-t-on des nouvelles des deux expéditions ?

- Le major Lorne est toujours porté disparu. Ses hommes sont malheureusement morts lors du crash, ou du moins on l'espère. Quand au colonel Sheppard, il est aux mains de kolya, ce qui n'est guère mieux.

- Mon équipe est prête pour intervenir dès qu'on les aura retrouvé. »

Beckett laisse passer un instant de silence plein de sous entendus, puis reprend avec entrain.

-« En attendant, cessez de vous ronger le sang inutilement. Venez voire ce que j'ai découvert en étudiant les données des anciens. Certes, ça ne vous remontera pas le moral, mais c'est très intéressant. Et puis, cela ne sert à rien de rester ainsi à attendre, ça ne les fera pas revenir plus vite. »

Le docteur Weir quitte son siège et s'approche du docteur Beckett. Celui-ci fait un sourire espiègle et prenant courtoisement Elisabeth par le bras, l'entraîne dans les couloirs de la cité.

Ronon et Teyla s'approchent prudemment du cadavre Genii. Ronon est satisfait par cette macabre découverte.

-« J'en connais un qui doit fulminer ! Se pourrait il que le gibier devienne chasseur ? Méfions-nous, le colonel a l'air d'avoir quelques cordes à son arc. »

Teyla est moins enthousiaste que Ronon.

-« Ils sont toujours trois en comptant Kolya. Mais c'est vrai que cela équilibre un peu la donne.

-D'autant que le colonel Sheppard a un joker dans sa manche. »

Teyla regarde Ronon sans comprendre.

-« C'est une expression terrienne qui me plait bien. Cela veux dire que le colonel a une arme secrète.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Moi évidement ! »

Sur cette remarque très sérieuse, Ronon reprend la marche avec précaution, regardant où poser les pieds. Teyla le suit de près.

Un des hommes de Kolya s'avance vers la clairière. Il montre du doigt l'écusson qui brille dans le soleil couchant. Un second soldat sort à son tour des bosquets. Il lui fait signe d'avancer en silence et longe également la clairière.

Le premier pénètre à peine de quelque pas la zone dégagée que le pseudo chameau surgit. Il expectore de globuleuses masses vertes et happe le soldat d'un coup unique de mâchoire. L'homme est soulevé de terre avec une étonnante aisance. Il se balance dans le vide, la jambe coincée par la puissante dentition du faux herbivore. Affolé le Genii tire sur l'animal qui le lâche en émettant un grognement rauque. L'homme tombe durement sur le sable où il gît inerte. La bête énervée étend son large cou et plonge la tête vers sa proie devenue soudainement docile. L'attaque est brutalement arrêtée lorsque le Genii resté en lisière tire à son tour sur l'animal. Celui-ci s'effondre dans un fracas assourdissant sur le corps du malheureux blessé qui disparaît sous l'imposante carcasse. Croyant le combat terminé, le second Genii avance à découvert dans la clairière. Du pied il s'assure de l'immobilité de la bête. Un dernier spasme secoue l'animal, faisant bondir le soldat. Riant de sa couardise, mais surtout soulagé d'être encore en vie, ce dernier relâche son attention et abaisse son arme.

Sortant de nulle part, Sheppard se jette pieds en avant sur l'homme de Kolya, faisant volé son fusil au loin. Projeté à terre l'homme se relève et dégaine un couteau de chasse cranté. Un combat à l'arme blanche s'engage entre le Genii et le Terrien.

Le sifflement caractéristique des fusils transperce l'épais silence qui règne dans la forêt. Teyla tend l'oreille pour savoir d'où proviennent les coups de feu. Ronon en fait tout autant. Tous leurs sens, aiguisés par des années de survie, sont à l'écoute. Teyla et Ronon se dévisagent, confortant d'un simple regard leur impression mutuelle. Soudainement ils se mettent à courir dans la même direction, laissant les soldats du Deadale figés sur place.

Sheppard et le Genii sont au corps à corps. Les lames de leurs couteaux s'entrechoquent violemment. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La tension est palpable. Brutalement les pressions exercées sur les lames se cumulent et comme dans une explosion, John et son adversaire sont projetés en arrière. Tous deux roulent dans le sable de la clairière. Le soldat de Kolya se redresse rapidement en ramassant son couteau de combat. L'arme du colonel Sheppard luit à plusieurs mètres de là.

Sheppard se repositionne également mais brandit deux battons ramassés au sol. Le Genii ri méchamment.

-« Tu crois me faire peur avec tes brindilles. Je vais te faire danser fillette et kolya saura me récompenser ! »

Sheppard ne se laisse pas impressionner.

-« Je connais une Athosienne qui rirait bien à une si piètre provocation. Avec elle, n'est pas l'homme qui veut.»

Enervé par la réaction de John, le sbire se lance à l'assaut du Terrien. Sa première offensive est parée facilement par Sheppard. Prenant appuis avec les bâtons sur le corps de son adversaire, Sheppard pivote de côté, échappant à l'agression du malandrin.

Furieux, le Genii attaque de front et essuie coup sur coup les parades et esquives du Terrien. Le colonel en profite pour lui asséner quelques violents coups dans le dos et derrière les genoux. Le soldat manque de perdre l'équilibre et titube légèrement. Le colonel Sheppard effectue alors un mouvement bien chorégraphié, répété maintes et maintes fois par Teyla lors de leurs entraînements. Moins gracieux que Teyla, mais tout aussi efficace, John empoigne la main armée du Genii et plonge violemment celle-ci dans sa victime. Poignardé, l'assaillant s'effondre dans un râle expiratoire.

Sheppard est à bout de souffle. Les mains sur les cuisses, penché légèrement en avant, il récupère difficilement de son épreuve.

-« Teyla, si je m'en sors, je vous promets de ne plus jamais négliger vos leçons. »

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'un tir d'arme paralysante le touche de plein fouet. Il s'écroule sur le corps du Genii.

Une vive douleur à l'épaule sort Sheppard de l'inconscience. Il est allongé sur le dos, les pieds sanglés par une ceinture de type militaire. Il peut à peine bouger sa tête et ses genoux. Sa vision encore floue lui permet tout juste de distinguer une silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui. Le second soldat, bien que blessé, s'est extirpé de son étau animal. Il est assis sur Sheppard, l'immobilisant de ses jambes. Un éclat lumineux ébloui Sheppard qui peu à peu récupère sa pleine capacité visuelle. Les contours se font plus nets et la lame ensanglantée d'un couteau se dessine dans son champ de vision. Le mercenaire fait danser l'arme devant Sheppard puis avec un ricanement inhumain rapproche celle-ci de son visage. Il glisse doucement le plat de la lame sur la peau du Terrien. Sheppard sent le froid de l'acier caresser sa joue puis descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule blessée. Le Genii prend alors un malin plaisir à titiller la blessure avec la pointe de son couteau.

Sheppard grimace et ne peut retenir un gémissement quand l'homme enfonce un peu plus profondément la lame. Le soldat est aux anges. Très à l'aise dans son rôle de tortionnaire, il fait pivoter le couteau, martyrisant la plaie sanguinolente.

Le cri de Sheppard transperce le crépuscule naissant et saisi comme une douche froide Teyla et Ronon dans leur course. Teyla blêmit en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. Le cri se fait plus perçant puis cesse brutalement, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître le malaise.

-« Nous arrivons trop tard.

-Non, je ne pense pas que Kolya l'élimine si rapidement. Il va vouloir jouer un peu avec lui avant de l'achever. Faites moi confiance Teyla, dans ce domaine je suis pour ainsi dire un professionnel expérimenté. Courage, il n'est plus très loin maintenant. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Ragaillardit, Teyla reprend sa course à un rythme effréné.

Une vigoureuse claque fait émerger Sheppard de son miséricordieux évanouissement.

Le Genii est toujours aussi exalté. Il n'a pas relâché son emprise sur Sheppard qui ne peut toujours pas ébaucher le moindre mouvement libératoire. Du tranchant de son couteau, le bourreau effectue une danse macabre, tout en délicatesse, juste à fleur de peau. Un fin sillon rouge se dessine sur le cou du colonel, puis descend lentement sur sa poitrine mise à nue.

-« Le comandant Kolya vous voulait vivant, mais il n'a pas préciser dans quel état. Dans quelques minutes, vous me supplierez de vous tuer. »

Il fait une pause délibérée afin de s'assurer toute l'attention de son faible auditoire.

-« Je vais vous apprendre à jouer à la guerre avec vos rondins et vos pieux ! Aucun peuple ne peut ainsi se jouer des Geniis ! Surtout pas un étranger, venu d'on ne sait quelle galaxie, pour nous voler la cité des anciens.

- Atlantis ne sera jamais aux mains des Geniis. »

Sheppard s'offre le luxe d'un sourire.

-« De toute façon vous ne sauriez pas vous en servir, votre technologie est digne de l'âge de pierre ! Finalement cette planète avec ses dinosaures vous conviendrait beaucoup mieux ! »

Sheppard ne s'est pas mépris sur la répercussion d'une telle boutade. Le Genii fanatique, oubliant son programme de torture, lève son couteau dans le but évident d'achever sa victime. Sheppard se prépare à son destin en fermant vigoureusement les yeux. Les poings serrés de rage, il attend l'impact final.

McKay sort triomphant du jumper.

-« Voilà, c'est fait, le jumper 6 est opérationnel ! »

Les hommes du Deadale ne réagissent pas à son enthousiasme. McKay déçue de ne pas être encensé retourne dans l'appareil auprès de Zelenka.

-« On va devoir faire un essai en vol avant de pourvoir franchir sereinement la porte.

-Qui va piloter cet engin ? Vous ? »

McKay regarde autour de lui et réalise qu'il est le seul détenteur du gène ancien permettant la navigation des jumpers.

-« On devrai peut-être faire venir un pilote d'Atlantis ? »

Radek semble s'amuser. Pour une fois que McKay est mis en défaut !

-« Vous allez appeler au secours le docteur Weir parce que vous n'avez pas oser piloter ce vaisseau ?

-Non, effectivement, ça paraît inapproprié. Je vais donc piloter moi-même cette machine. »

Zelenka, d'un coup, semble moins enclin à rire.

-« Heu, Rodney, vous avez pensez à la rapidité de ce jumper ? Il ne sera peut être pas si simple à manœuvrer maintenant qu'il est boosté. »

L'occasion est trop belle pour que McKay la laisse filer entre ses doigts.

-« Vous avez entièrement raison Radek, il serait très imprudent de faire voler le jumper 6 avant d'avoir vérifié sa compatibilité avec la dérivation. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »

Zelenka profite du spectacle. McKay admettant une erreur pour fuir ses responsabilités !

Ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter. Zelenka, tout comme McKay savent que d'ici une heure au plus, le jumper devra décoller, non vers la porte, mais vers la forêt, dans l'espoir de sauver qui peut encore l'être.

La douleur attendue est étrangement remplacée par une lourde masse oppressante. Sheppard essaye de respirer profondément mais la charge est telle que seul un filet d'air parvient à ses poumons. Le Terrien n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, se demandant quel nouveau supplice son tourmenteur a encore manigancé.

Une voix familière lui ôte ses pires soupçons.

-« Vous allez bien mon colonel ? »

Sheppard tente un regard et réalise que l'étau n'est autre que le corps du Genii. Il jette un oeil par dessus l'épaule du corps inerte et découvre le major Lorne.

Sur son visage, le sang séché et la poussière font un parfait camouflage. Par contraste, son sourire étincelant lui donne un air benêt qui déclanche aussitôt l'hilarité de Sheppard. Ce fou rire nerveux contamine le major Lorne qui peine à dégager son supérieur. Une fois les esprits calmés et la tension de ces dernières minutes évacuée, le major Lorne récupère son couteau figé entre les omoplates du Genii. D'un coup de pied, il fait bouler négligemment le corps à distance du colonel Sheppard puis lui tend une main secourable. Celui-ci se relève difficilement. Debout, se faisant face, les deux hommes se dévisagent silencieusement. Ils ont tout deux une allure qui ferai peur au grand méchant loup.

Sheppard rompt le premier le silence en riant.

-« On se demande qui est venu pour sauver qui ?! »

Très souriant, Lorne acquiesce d'un signe de tête, comprenant qu'en filigrane, ce sont des remerciements que le colonel tente d'exprimer. Reprenant d'un coup son sérieux et sa prestance militaire, le major Lorne questionne son supérieur.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste mon colonel ?

- Kolya a piégé votre jumper pour m'attirer ici. Il n'ignorai pas que vous sachant porté disparu sur cette planète, j'y viendrai, me précipitant du même coup dans la gueule du loup. Ronon et Zelenka sont retenus prisonniers à la porte des étoiles par des hommes de mains de Kolya, mais si sa parole vaux quelque chose, leur vie n'est pas en danger. Par ailleurs, kolya et trois des siens sont partis dans une chasse à l'homme dont je suis, malgré moi le gibier.

- Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez encombré de Zelenka ?

- holà, ce serait trop long à vous raconter, mais c'est vrai qu'il est assez encombrant. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais j'en venais même à regretter McKay. »

Le major prend un air faussement inquiet.

-« Vous deviez être en bien mauvais état pour avoir une telle pensée. Ne vous inquiétez pas mon colonel, le docteur Beckett saura arranger ça ! »

Sheppard approuve d'un haussement d'épaules mimant le désespoir…Ce simple mouvement provoque une nouvelle décharge douloureuse. Tout en immobilisant son bras avec sa ceinture militaire, Sheppard questionne à son tour le major Lorne.

-« Par quel miracle vous êtes-vous retrouvez là au bon moment? Remarquez que je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire.

-Lorsque l'explosion nous a surprit, nous n'étions pas loin de C 12.18, et en toute logique nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement que nous y poser. Les dégâts étaient majeurs, nous perdions notre réserve en oxygène et l'un de mes hommes était gravement touché. Il est mort lors de l'impact au sol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le pilote et moi sommes restés inconscients mais à notre réveil, nous avons vite compris que la porte des étoiles était notre seule sortie de secours. Nous ignorions si Atlantis avait capté notre SOS. Bien sur votre présence l'atteste, mais à ce moment là, nous avions trop d'incertitude. De plus, nous étions tout deux blessés. »

Lorne s'interrompt, comme submergé par un souvenir trop douloureux. Il fait une grimace de dégoût et poursuit.

-« Lorsque nous avons ouvert le sas arrière, nous avons été surpris par une sorte d'oiseau géant qui a instantanément sauté à la gorge de notre pilote, le tuant sur le coup. Ce que je vais dire est ignoble, mais je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher l'animal de le dévorer. »

Le major se tait de nouveau. Sheppard attend respectueusement que Lorne récupère assez de courage pour continuer.

-« En fait, cela m'a octroyer un temps de répit nécessaire afin de quitter le jumper et de me cacher dans la forêt. Ma jambe est fracturée et m'extraire du vaisseau a été particulièrement ardu. Chaque pas demandait un effort terrible, mais m'éloigner du jumper était vital. Une fois en relative sécurité hors de la clairière, je me suis confectionné une attelle puis j'ai progressé tant bien que mal à travers la forêt. En fait, outre ma jambe, la vraie difficulté a été d'éviter certains spécimens intéressants de la faune locale. »

Pendant cet échange, Lorne a prit les armes du Genii et a entreprit une fouille minutieuse du cadavre pour récupérer tout ce qui peut être exploitable.

-« Lorsque j'ai entendu les premiers coups de feu, je me suis douté qu'il y avait un lien avec notre crash. C 12.18 est sensée être inhabitée, et pour cause avec cette terrible population de dinosaures. Mais j'ignorais l'origine de notre explosion et si nous étions la cible visée ou les victimes d'une épouvantable méprise. En arrivant près de cette clairière j'ai entendu crié alors je me suis approché. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce spectacle pour tout vous dire. »

Sheppard fait semblant de ne pas être émotionnellement touché par cette évocation. Lorne poursuit donc comme si de rien n'était.

-« Lorsque vous avez provoqué cette crapule, j'étais encore trop loin pour lancer le couteau. Je ne pouvais aller plus vite. S'il m'avait entendu approcher, on était cuit tout les deux ! C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu agir avant. C'était vraiment très tangent. »

Le major dépose au sol ses trouvailles et rempli une besace.

Il expédie la sacoche vers Sheppard qui s'est un peu éloigné pour récupérer son insigne Atlante.

-« Voici ma récolte, quelques munitions et deux grenades. Avec votre permission mon colonel, je garde son couteau et son arme paralysante. Il nous reste deux hommes à maîtriser avant de secourir Ronon et Zelenka. De vous à moi, je trouve que nous formons une drôle d'équipe, vous avec un bras en écharpe et moi avec une jambe inutilisable! »

Sheppard ramasse l'emblème au pied de la carcasse du dinosaure. Il tape affectueusement l'épais épiderme, soulevant un désagréable nuage de poussière. Sheppard lui glisse à l'oreille un murmure pour toute oraison funèbre.

-« Merci pour ton coup de main. »

Revenant vers Lorne, Sheppard fait une mise à jour des comptes.

-« Et bien à nous deux nous formons un soldat digne de la créature de Frankenstein ! Quand à notre cible, il ne reste que Kolya. Je crois savoir que le dernier de ses hommes à rencontrer un obstacle inattendu sur son chemin… »

Sheppard sourit. Le message est plus que limpide pour Lorne.

-« Kolya ne doit pas être bien loin et il sera beaucoup plus difficile à appréhender que ses trois sous-fifres. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une voix enrouée se fait entendre derrière eux.

- « Je ne vous le fais pas dire, colonel ! »

Kolya profitant de l'effet de surprise tire sur le major Lorne qui s'écroule brutalement au sol. Sheppard n'a pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement qu'il se retrouve dans la ligne de mire du commandant Genii.

-« C'était un rayon paralysant. Je n'ai rien contre cet homme, qui m'a par ailleurs bien rendu service. De plus, il me faut des témoins pour colporter dans toute la galaxie le devenir de ceux qui bafoue les Geniis. Quand votre ami se réveillera, il ne pourra que pleurer sur ce qui restera de votre corps. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Kolya ricane et s'approche de Lorne, le désarmant d'un rapide coup de pied. Il agite doucement son arme, toujours braqué sur John.

-« En revanche, celle-ci est mortelle. Faites-moi confiance ! »

Faisant face à Sheppard, il montre d'un signe de la tête les armes que celui-ci a en main et les munitions restées à terre.

-« Lâchez moi ça. Nous allons terminer cette histoire comme elle a commencé. Vous aviez raison sur un point Sheppard, cela n'a jamais rien été d'autre qu'un duel entre vous et moi.

- Désolé mais vous n'avez vraiment rien du preux chevalier. »

Sheppard laisse choir ses armes le long de sa jambe puis s'éloigne de quelques pas.

-« En revanche, je vous accorde qu'Atlantis est une bien jolie femme. »

Kolya expédie son équipement au loin.

Le combat s'engage…

Sur Atlantis le docteur Weir suit le docteur Beckett dans des recoins encore inexplorés de la cité.

- « Je ne crois pas être jamais allée dans cette partie d'Atlantis.

- Cet endroit a servi à entreposer du matériel lors de notre arrivée sur Atlantis, mais il n'a jamais été réellement visité. J'ai déniché assez facilement la cartographie détaillée de ce périmètre. Il suffit de savoir précisément ce que l'on cherche et la base de donnée des Anciens fait le reste. En fait, tout est partie d'une remarque faite par Zéla. Je vous en ai parlé, vous vous en souvenez ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le moment, cela ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs. Voyez-vous, Elisabeth, toute vie à deux extrémités … »

Le docteur Weir cesse son inspection visuelle du lieu et regarde Carson avec appréhension. Craignant de se noyer dans une nouvelle théorie métaphysique, elle reste sur la défensive et répond prudemment.

- « Oui, Carson, c'est exact, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Et bien voyez vous, depuis que nous avons quitté la Terre, nous côtoyons presque exclusivement la mort et la souffrance ».

Elisabeth ne sait que dire. Il est douloureux d'entendre exprimer ce que l'on ressent cruellement au fond de soi. Le docteur Beckett se rapproche d'une porte close ornée d'un logo Ancien. Elisabeth l'examine mais ne peut traduire le symbole qui lui est totalement inconnu. Le docteur Weir est de plus en plus intriguée. Elle fixe sur Carson un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci poursuit son explication.

-« Cela m'a fait un bien fou de ressentir de nouveau la vie et la naissance. J'avais presque oublié cette extrémité de notre existence. Une vie s'en va et une autre prend sa place… C'est dans la logique des choses.»

Le docteur Beckett ouvre l'étrange porte et se pousse pour laisser à Elisabeth tout l'espace nécessaire. Celle-ci s'approche et découvre émerveillée le trésor ainsi dévoilé. Ses yeux s'illuminent.

D'un vigoureux coup de pied digne d'un grand karateka, le colonel Sheppard expédie Kolya à terre. Ce dernier se redresse et essuie le sang qui s'écoule de sa pommette éventrée.

-« Jolie coup Sheppard ! »

Sheppard lui laisse à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il enchaîne sur une autre prise mettant également Kolya en défaut. Le chef Genii est énervé mais se ressaisit très vite.

-« Je vous avais sous-estimé Sheppard. Je ne vous croyais pas en état d'effectuer un corps à corps et je me trompais. Cela va rendre ce combat beaucoup plus intéressant. »

Kolya se redresse, exhibant son imposante stature. Il se jette sur Sheppard qui esquive sans trop de mal. La lutte se poursuit ainsi quelques intenses minutes. Kolya est toujours aussi alerte et presque enjoué par cette joute. De son côté Sheppard peine de plus en plus. Son bras blessé le déstabilise et Kolya s'acharne justement sur ce point faible.

Profitant d'un moment de déséquilibre, Kolya assène au terrien un violent coup sur son épaule meurtrie. Ralenti par la douleur, Sheppard ne peut que se cantonner dans une position de défense. Kolya enchaîne à son tour les attaques, touchant Sheppard à de multiples reprises. Le terrien a de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les frappes qui se succède à un rythme effréné. Un violent coup de poing projette la tête de Sheppard en arrière. Du sang s'écoule de son oreille et de son nez. Sa vue se brouille, il titube et tombe à genoux. Kolya s'approche tranquillement de lui.

-« Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à notre duel. Je vais adoré vous regarder mourir. »

Sheppard se redresse pour faire face à son ennemi.

-« J'espère que cela hantera vos nuits, mon commandant. »

Kolya est maintenant tout près de Sheppard. Ce dernier tente vainement de faire un pas pour s'écarter mais perd l'équilibre et se retrouve aussitôt à terre. Kolya est ravi et joue de la situation.

-« Et bien colonel, on ne tient plus debout ? »

Sheppard rage et serre les dents pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, tant physique que morale à Kolya. Il fait une nouvelle tentative pour se lever, mais de nouveaux vertiges le clouent au sol. Kolya se penche comme s'il voulait parler à un petit enfant et pose délicatement ses mains sur le cou de Sheppard. Doucement l'étreinte se resserre et d'une brutale traction verticale, Kolya remets sa victime sur ses pieds. Sheppard essaye d'atteindre Kolya de son bras valide mais son poing ne rencontre que le vide. Le Genii rit aux éclats, se délectant de l'impuissance de Sheppard. Savourant son plein pouvoir, kolya soulève davantage encore le colonel Sheppard. Ce dernier touche à peine le sol du bout des pieds. Cet équilibre précaire suffit à augmenter la pression exercée sur son cou.

Sheppard manque cruellement d'oxygène et la ridicule résistance qu'il tente d'opposer à kolya semble d'amenuiser. Kolya jubile. Ses yeux sont comme hypnotisés par le spectacle. Un rire lugubre s'échappe de sa gorge. Ce cri inhumain se répercute dans la clairière en un saisissant écho démoniaque.

Dans la tête de Sheppard, seul un incessant bourdonnement se fait entendre. Sa conscience est déjà en train de s'enfuir. Ses doigts se détendent et insensiblement glissent sur l'étreinte de Kolya puis viennent s'abattrent mollement le long de son corps. Kolya ne tiens plus dans ses mains qu'une poupée de chiffon agonisante.

Les yeux toujours figés sur Sheppard, Kolya semble subitement prendre conscience de la situation. Il secoue la tête comme pour dissiper un épais brouillard puis dévisage Sheppard comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Avec un rictus de dégoût, il relâche l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur son cou et le regarde s'étendre lentement au sol.

Kolya recule légèrement, regardant ses mains comme si elles lui étaient étrangères.

A ses pieds, Sheppard tousse, crache du sang, roule sur le côté en une position fœtale puis porte lentement ses mains à son cou. Ce simple mouvement s'avère laborieux et entraîne une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Kolya le regarde sans réagir. Sa haine et sa soif de vengeance on fait de lui un être plus infâme qu'un wraith. Cette tardive prise de conscience le répugne. Il se détourne de sa victime et fait quelques pas, songeur.

Un cri de rage le sort de cette hébétude. Son regard se porte sur Sheppard mais celui-ci commence tout juste à ouvrir les yeux et à réaliser sa surprenante survie.

-« Kolya ! »

Cet appel est hurlé comme on crache sa haine. Kolya porte alors son attention vers la forêt et découvre Ronon qui progresse rapidement entre les arbres.

Ronon furieux, précède Teyla d'un pas assuré. Il glisse une main dans son dos, faisant apparaître la lame luisante de son sabre. Ronon franchit le dernier obstacle avant la clairière puis se mets à courir vers kolya, comme un yankee sonnant la charge de la cavalerie.

Kolya ne bouge pas, attendant la collision comme un salut.

Derrière lui, Sheppard se mets en appuie sur son bras valide. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il crie à l'attention de Ronon et Teyla.

-« Stop!! Ca suffit ! Il y a eu assez de morts aujourd'hui… Ronon, je vous en pris. »

Cette dernier phrase n'est qu'un murmure rauque mais Ronon et Teyla l'on bien perçue. Kolya se retourne vers Sheppard.

-« Vous êtes un excellent adversaire Sheppard. Je regrette que nos peuples n'aient pu s'allier. J'aurai aimé combattre à vos côtés. »

Kolya fait un salut militaire à Sheppard.

-« Colonel. »

Il se détourne, faisant face à Ronon, puis ramasse ses armes restées au sol. Ronon le mets aussitôt en joue. Kolya sourit et s'éloigne. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il s'immobilise et sans se retourner, dit une dernière phrase avant de disparaître.

- « Nous sommes quitte. »

Ronon hésite à la poursuivre mais le colonel Sheppard le retient.

-« Non, Ronon, laissez le partir.»

Ronon range son sabre sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de la forêt. Sheppard reste au sol, incapable de se maintenir debout.

Un long moment de silence suit le départ de kolya.

La respiration saccadée du major Lorne vient briser ce moment de recueillement. Teyla s'approche du major qui reprend péniblement conscience. Elle lui adresse son plus beau sourire.

- « Nous pensions que vous aviez fini dans l'estomac surdimensionné d'une charmante bestiole. Heureuse de voire qu'il n'en est rien. »

Lorne accepte la main que lui tend Teyla pour se relever.

- « Pour l'instant du moins! La nuit commence à méchamment s'installer. Il serait temps de s'en allez, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Venant de l'autre côté du cadavre de dinosaure, une voix surgit du néant.

-« D'autant que j'entends des tas de bruits vraiment curieux et ça ne me dit rien de rester là plus longtemps ! »

Sheppard sursaute.

-« McKay ! Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? »

McKay sort de derrière la créature. Il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du monstrueux animal et tout en parlant, il trébuche dans le sable.

- « On vient juste d'arriver. Zelenka et moi avons réparé le jumper. D'ailleurs je ne vous félicite pas. C'est impossible de vous prêter du matériel sans le retrouver désintégré ou réduit en bouilli.

- McKay !! Où est le jumper ? »

A cet instant Zelenka arrête l'occulteur et le jumper apparaît juste à quelques centimètres du mastodonte. Sheppard regarde ahuri la faible distance séparant l'engin et le monstre alien.

-« Oups ! Vous n'étiez pas loin de l'amocher, vous aussi, ce précieux jumper.

- Oui, bon, ce n'est pas facile à manœuvrer dans cette pénombre. »

Le sas du jumper s'ouvre. Ronon avance vers Sheppard et lui tend une main secourable.

- « Et si on y allait ! »

Toute l'équipe se dirige vers le jumper. Teyla accompagne le major Lorne tandis que Ronon soutient fermement le colonel Sheppard. Ils sont bientôt rejoints par les hommes du Deadale qui sortent progressivement de la forêt. Teyla aide Sheppard à s'installer aux commandes du jumper.

-« Vous m'avez étonnée colonel. Vos propos étaient… Comment dire…

- Chut Teyla, ne dites rien et écoutez… Merci.

- Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes arrivez trop tard !

- Ca n'a aucune importance Teyla. Sachez simplement que lorsque nous serons sur Atlantis, je vous promets de travailler mon jeu de bâtons plus assidûment. »

Il laisse Teyla interloquée et prend les commandes du vaisseau. Il grimace en bougeant son bras gauche.

-« Mais avant cela, je m'accorderai bien un petit repos.»

McKay se précipitent derrière Sheppard.

-« Vous n'allez pas piloter ce jumper ? Vous ne tenez même pas debout.

- Et qui va nous ramener à Atlantis. Vous Rodney ?

- Pourquoi pas. J'ai bien réussi à vous rejoindre sans problème non ?

- C'est hors de question ! J'ai survécu à Kolya, mais je ne survivrai pas à votre conduite. »

Le major Lorne ajoute à l'attention de McKay qui s'est installé auprès de lui.

-« Vous voulez nous achever McKay ? »

Le scientifique reste figé dans son mutisme, boudeur et ruminant de sombres pensées. Le jumper s'élance dans le ciel en direction de la porte des étoiles. Sheppard connecte sa radio.

-« Deadale, ici jumper 6, nous quittons C 12.18 par la porte des étoiles. Equipage au grand complet.

- Jumper 6, ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Nous sommes également en route. Rendez-vous sur Atlantis. »

Lorne entre les données d'Atlantis sur le tableau de bord. Dans la cité, la porte s'active.

Le docteur Weir, attentive au moindre mouvement de la porte accoure dès l'activation non programmée de celle-ci.

-« Avons-nous un code d'identification ?

-Non, pas pour le moment. Si, voila ! »

Le technicien se tourne vers le docteur Weir et annonce radieux :

-« Nous avons le code d'identification de major Lorne !

- Levez le bouclier ! »

A l'infirmerie le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne sont profondément endormis. Ils sont attachés de tout côtés par de multiples instruments de tortures, perfusions, dynamap, cardioscopes et autres électrodes. A côté du major Lorne et de sa jambe plâtrée, le colonel Sheppard ressemble à une ancestrale momie. Son bras bandé est maintenu sur sa poitrine par une large bande de tissu blanc. Entre une imposante minerve et une sorte de turban blanc entourant son crâne, on ne distingue plus de Sheppard que son visage. Ses yeux clos auréolés d'un cocard et de plusieurs sterilstrip lui donne l'aspect curieux d'un mutant moitié tortue, moitié raton laveur.

Le docteur Beckett explique la situation à Elisabeth Weir.

-« Le major Lorne à une belle fracture du tibias. Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour la réduire tout seul. Diverses plaies ont été suturées et on a évité de justesse l'infection. Quand au colonel Sheppard, j'ai eu un mal fou à cautériser sa plaie de l'épaule car les berges avaient été massacrées. Un travail de goret ! Il avait également un important hématome extra dural au niveau temporal. L'importante compression explique ses pertes d'équilibre. Nous avons rapidement évacué l'hématome car quelques heures de plus et les dégâts sur son cerveau auraient été irréversibles. Il s'en sortira avec de belles cicatrices de-ci de-là, mais rien qui ne saurait déplaire aux dames. »

Elisabeth fait un sourire entendu et s'éloigne en laissant Carson travailler. Dans le sas attenant à celui de Sheppard et Lorne, zéla regarde tendrement sa fille endormie dans l'incubateur de fortune.

Quelques temps plus tard. Teyla et Ronon pousse Sheppard et Lorne qui se cramponnent à leur fauteuil roulant. Ronon est relativement brusque et à chaque virage, le pauvre major Lorne se ratatine comme il peut au fond de son fauteuil. Il essaye tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre rendu précaire par sa jambe plâtrée au garde à vous.

Teyla, plus douce, dirige le colonel Sheppard avec précaution. Le colonel n'est pas moins handicapé par son bras en écharpe et sa minerve disgracieuse. Le bandeau sur son crâne a été remplacé par un simple pansement au dessus de son oreille et son cocard a viré au marron pâle.

Il cherche à regarder Teyla de face, mais renonce rapidement à cet exercice de contorsion.

-« Où nous emmenez-vous Teyla ?

- C'est une surprise ! Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux. »

Lorne et Sheppard se regardent, mi-affolés, mi-amusés. Ronon quand à lui est franchement enjoué, ce qui ne rassure pas les deux militaires. Ils parcourent ainsi les couloirs d'Atlantis jusqu'à faire face à la porte où Beckett et Weir s'étaient eux-mêmes retrouvés deux semaines plus tôt. Ils pénètrent dans la salle obscure. Teyla et Ronon les accompagnent au centre de la pièce. Lorne reste silencieux, n'osant poser la moindre question.

Sheppard regarde autour de lui, mais la faible luminosité du couloir ne permet de distinguer que les parois de la salle. Celle-ci a la taille d'une très grande chambre, mais on ne distingue aucun ameublement.

-« Teyla, où sommes nous ?

- Chut, ne faites pas trop de bruit. Vous allez les énerver. »

Ces mots qui se devaient prudent sont étrangement chuchotés avec ironie. Ronon ajoute en murmurant de sa voix caverneuse :

-« Si vous les réveillez, ils seront partout ! »

Lorne sort alors de son mutisme.

-« Enerver quoi ? Réveiller qui ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?! »

Les deux blessés sont de plus en plus inquiets. Teyla pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule du major Lorne.

-« Et bien, avec Ronon on s'est dit que vous aviez vraiment besoin de repos et de décompresser. »

Elle pose son autre main sur Sheppard.

-« Ces dernières semaines ont été très éprouvantes pour vous deux. Nous recherchions un moyen de vous procurer un peu de détente. Rodney nous a alors parlé de la découverte de Carson. Il était très emballé à l'idée de vous emmener ici, mais étrangement, il s'est désisté au dernier moment. Maintenant, silence ! Ronon ? »

Ronon est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa silhouette robuste se dessine à contre jour. Il fait un geste théâtral.

- « Lumière ! »

Et la lumière fut.

Sheppard et Lorne sont au centre d'une pièce entièrement animée d'hologrammes colorés. Un bestiaire imaginaire aux couleurs chatoyantes côtoie une flore originale. Des animaux marins dansent dans l'espace clos de la chambre avec toutes sortes de nymphes et autres licornes féeriques. Des oiseaux de paradis s'égosillent joyeusement. Les deux Terriens sont muets.

Teyla se décide enfin à répondre à leur interrogation.

- « Le docteur Beckett a découvert cette pièce pour l'enfant de Zéla. C'était la nurserie des anciens. Les hologrammes apparaissent dès que la lumière s'allume. »

Prenant un air mutin, Teyla s'éloigne doucement en reculant.

-« Au moindre bruits ils s'agitent, alors soyez sages les enfants ! Et reposez-vous bien ! »

Sheppard essaye de l'attraper de son bras valide, mais Teyla est plus vive que lui.

-« Teyla, vous n'allez pas nous laisser là ? »

Sheppard tente d'amadouer l'Athosienne. Il lui lance son plus beau sourire de playboy.

Avec un air espiègle, Teyla lui adresse un petit « au revoir » de la main et rejoint Ronon dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Lorne essaye de garder son calme, mais voyant la porte se refermer sur Teyla et Ronon, il ne peut s'empêcher de commenter la situation.

- « Décidément, McKay a toujours de mauvaises idées ! »

Aucun bruit ne parvient de la cité d'Atlantis. La pièce est totalement insonorisée et rien ne semble vouloir rompre le charme. Les deux hommes inspectent autour d'eux puis se regardent. Comme d'un commun accord ils hurlent en cœur :

-« Ronon !!! Teyla !!! »

A ces cris un flot de lumière entoure les deux hommes. Des formes se dessinent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Des poules, des canards et tous les autres animaux de la basse-cour se mettent à danser autour de leur tête. Quelques grenouilles bondissent joyeusement à leurs pieds. Une mélodie sirupeuse commence à se faire entendre.

Le lumière se tamise, ne laissant voire que le regard paniqué du colonel et du major.

**FIN**

40


End file.
